The Side Effect
by JennyK
Summary: Idea from end of Into Darkness Kirk wee bit more back story to Kirk
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek - Into Darkness

The Side Effect

'You leave him alone with some Klingon's and this is the result Spock.'

The tone hit the mark the half Vulcan replied:

'Two days ago it was logical peace was negotiated thanks to him.'

McCoy glared at the individual currently in charge of the Enterprise:

'Peace, negotiation and James T. Kirk is a lethal combination one that is currently costing him his life and this time I can't help you Spock.'

It was a half truth his superior filled in the gaps:

'McCoy you think his blood has been contaminated by something similar to what once saved him is that not so Doctor?'

I nod not looking the other way to the patient who is dying before my very eyes and the rightful captain of this ship. As I react to the words:

'Khan is back and if you want facts there was always going to be side effects to that serum I gave him it was only a question of when it just needed a catalyst.'

The words stop the look now one of complete understanding which takes me off guard:

'I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

His words taking me even more by surprise as I reply:

'Kirk would not be here now if you had and anyway our captain was mentally not in a good place before he went to meet those Klingon 's.

Plus he would have went just to prove us both wrong.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Choice Words

Star Trek Into Darkness

Chapter 2

Choice Words

It was a half-truth his superior filled in the gaps:

'McCoy you think his blood has been contaminated by something similar to what once saved him is that not so Doctor?'

I nod not looking the other way to the patient who is dying before my very eyes and the rightful captain of this ship. As I react to the words:

'Khan is back and if you want facts there was always going to be side effects to that serum I gave him it was only a question of when it just needed a catalyst.'

The words stop the look now one of complete understanding which takes me off guard:

'I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

His words taking me even more by surprise as I reply:

'Kirk would not be here now if you had and anyway our captain was mentally not in a good place before he went to meet those Klingon 's.

Plus he would have went just to prove us both wrong.'

This causing a wry smile from my colleague as the features turn serious:

'Nor will the fact have escaped you to the current star date or the fact it's the first anniversary of Pike's death.'

As my gaze at last looks through the glass:

'Pike was like a father to him not only a mentor and you know it was more than that which was wrong with him Spock.'

Our eyes level up the half Vulcan features turning to a frown:

'Are you talking about the science officer who departed for home a little over a week ago and managed to get a ship back to the fleet.'

My eyes role half wishing for one of Kirk's wise cracking witty comments which would usually butt in between us at this moment as I sigh somehow finding a half smile:

'How on earth Uhura ended up with you is beyond me yeah what did you think I meant acting captain.'

The tone hitting far sharper than intended as the individual beside me flinches the gaze turning dark:

'If you are trying good humour McCoy take it elsewhere and would you get to your point Doctor?'

Frustration venting through with it being my turn to flinch as I take a Kirk tactic to the situation thinking over these last few days while at it:

'His behaviour was even more erratic after returning from that Klingon ship and what took him down to his current state went through his system faster than anything I've ever seen.'

My gaze switching back to the unconscious, unmoving captain as I follow through not letting Spock speak:

'You were lucky Scotty and Sulu took things into there own hands and you like me think Khan is on earth waiting for us.'

This causing an arched eyebrow and to what I am really asking as I voice it:

'Come on Spock you know my only hope of ever saving Kirk is taking him home.'

I stop not trusting myself with what I could say next as my superior voices it instead:

'You brought him back from the dead then McCoy.

Furthermore he is the only Captain in the history of Starfleet to cheat death and get away with it but the repercussions were already set in motion by our own actions.'

As I nod feeling guilt to the part we both played in it as the half Vulcan catches the larger sphere of where I am going:

'Playing god with a human life is never wise logically and he lost it two days ago with Scotty and Sulo after getting back from signing that treaty but it was only the tip of the iceberg.'

The eyebrow arches again in almost characteristic humour as I beat him to it:

'Those Klingon's have a lot to answer for but his symptoms, the fact he was alone while signing that treaty it all adds up Spock.'

With my superior somehow finding some humour in that one comment as he, adds something of his own:

'Though only half human I agree with your logic for once McCoy and yes I am well aware we are walking directly into a trap that could only have been set up by Khan.

Yet you are also right every member of this crew owes there life to Kirk and its time to return the favour would you not agree?'

Our gaze merging as I do find something else to say:

'Your sure Scotty did not press the red button down there as we are no longer moving and you don't need to tell me the odds Spock.

For it will need more than Khan's blood to safe him and though our captain has matured greatly his past was going to catch up with him sooner or later.'

Spock turning my way the features deadly serious:

'Your beginning to sound a little like him Bones and I may have found help from a surprising source hence we are not moving.'

With it being those sort of comments that made the half Vulcan less than popular at times as my gaze switches back to Kirk before swivelling back seeing Uhura and another figure coming someone wearing Vulcan robes as I put two and two together:

'Not another Spock'

As I groan seeing the half Vulcan lighten up at my response the tone changing nonetheless:

'Though it is something I could have done myself.

I do believe my older self is necessary as he's done it to Kirk once before and though you are not going to approve its none the less necessary to do a mind meld on your only current patient McCoy.'

The words sink in knowing we are running out of time as it is and to what this half Vulcan wants to do is only agitating my own anxieties further as I reply Uhura picking up on the tone:

'You might kill him in the process Spock and then where will we be for Khan has Kirk right where he wants him and this time we can't play god and you know that.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Meld

Star Trek – Into Darkness

The Side Effect

Chapter Three

The Meld

'Your sure Scotty did not press the red button down there as we are no longer moving and you don't need to tell me the odds Spock.

For it will need more than Khan's blood to safe him and though our captain has matured greatly his past was going to catch up with him sooner or later.'

Spock turning my way the features deadly serious:

'Your beginning to sound a little like him Bones and I may have found help from a surprising source hence we are not moving.'

With it being those sort of comments that made the half Vulcan less than popular at times as my gaze switches back to Kirk before swivelling back seeing Uhura and another figure coming someone wearing Vulcan robes as I put two and two together:

'Not another Spock'

As I groan seeing the half Vulcan lighten up at my response the tone changing nonetheless:

'Though it is something I could have done myself.

I do believe my older self is necessary as he's done it to Kirk once before and though you are not going to approve its none the less necessary to do a mind meld on your only current patient McCoy.'

The words sink in knowing we are running out of time as it is and to what this half Vulcan wants to do is only agitating my own anxieties further as I reply Uhura picking up on the tone:

'You might kill him in the process Spock and then where will we be for Khan has Kirk right where he wants him and this time we can't play god and you know that.'

_Even from the far distance Uhura could hear McCoy's tone _hit a defining blow the reply typical though from what I have come to expect from him:

'Considering he was as you put it barely dead and you brought him back perhaps it was not meant to be his time to die and maybe the same applies know McCoy.'

The doctor growing more, angry by the moment replied curtly his gaze not coming to meet either Spock as he spoke his words holding a bitter truth to them:

'Are you out of your Vulcan brain he's dying and I've did everything I can to keep him with us.

Furthermore he won't last much longer and even if we find Khan. I have no idea what will turn things around for him.

Bones pausing looking between them before finishing his statement the words clear:

'Plus you think for one moment I am just going to let you do a mind meld to help you feel better about all this Spock for we are all to blame for this when it comes down to it.'

McCoy's handsome features turning away his emotions surfacing and Uhura could not help but feel for him and what she knew was eating away at him. The feeling of helplessness, which had took hold from the moment Kirk had lost it.

As she picked her moment to speak trying to calm the high tension, profound pain and responsibility which was weighing far to heavily on both the acting captain and McCoy:

'With due respect Bones this goes back to an alternate, the side effect and Kirk's birth if you want to be more specific.'

I hesitate looking to the figure beside me for some support hoping his years over us can help and the fact he had known the other Kirk. With him stepping forward ignoring all of us as he at least speaks his gaze only on one prone figure:

'This is not off my choosing or his more to the point. However Khan lives breaths and is committing high treason as we speak and his ruthlessness.

Will not end till Kirk is dead hence I will help you for it is only Kirk who can finish him off once and for all.'

This causing the current captain to raise his head, Bones managing a half grin and commenting while at it:

'I think you may have a point their Spock but a mind meld is bargaining with his life for our own purposes.'

With the robed figure turning to study McCoy the smile whole hearted:

'True and I would expect nothing less as your response but unless you have a better idea this is the best chance off at least helping him in someway.'

The half Vulcan turning deadly serious as McCoy lifts his medical data – Kirk's medical data more to the point as the elder goes in front of McCoy, Spock letting me enter behind Bones the door closing quietly behind Spock.

As my gaze swings to the only proper captain of the Enterprise the handsome etched features profoundly pale, the on-going fight within taking its toll on him as she looked at the instruments which were keeping him alive if only barely.

Her eye coming back to rest at that on one James T Kirk who barely and rarely, ever showed his sensitive vulnerability as she remembered briefly another time and place. The loss then which swept throughout the whole crew and it was something they could not let happen again.

Her gaze shifting in line with her thoughts to Spock as they shared a look one which needed no words - McCoy being right, that there time was very much limited and the life in front of them was ebbing away fast.

As she closed her eyes cutting of the thought not going there instead her eye snapped open with the defenselessness and innocence, which she could not help but see at this moment.

Was what helped make him the captain that they all trusted and remained loyal too with there lives; Kirk's cocky, gung- ho, resilient nature and humour being as much part of his, armor as anything else.

Her thought holding there taking in the stubborn yet warm sometimes comical nature, which surrounded him along with that serious edge of shear granite and the fact. He had willingly without thought to what his own death would mean - gave his own life to safe this ship and its crew….

…Something which would never change, that he would do it all over again even if given the choice and was simply part of him - with those actions from those past events coming back to haunt him in a whole new way…

Her thoughts returned slowly to the present and she had seen like many Kirk's growing fondness for a certain female scientific officer. That he had been more than keen on her as she bit her lower lip to the one piece of information she was keeping from the individuals in her current company.

The one fact Carol had told her in strictest confidence and also made it even more important that he wake up. As she caught the acting captain's gaze that he was puzzling over what she was currently thinking as her gaze shifted quickly to Bones.

Then back to Spock her composure resurfacing in the nick of time as her dark eyes drifted back to Kirk. Her feeling now giving way, feeling fresh anger towards Khan as the robed half Vulcan penetrated her thoughts:

'Uhura do you have something to add?'

Her glance met the elder whose direct tone hit with force as she diverted her gaze to the other Spock before falling back without thinking to Kirk as she replied formerly:

'No Spock and though it is not in Vulcan's nature to get a move on Sulu followed McCoy's earlier advice and we're heading to earth as quick as Scotty can get us there.'

The words having the impact wanted Bones and Spock shifting each other a glare and though he was the acting captain, she had felt McCoy's request could not fall on deaf ears for a second time.

Whether a trap or not they had to take the gauntlet for the sake of their captain, that Kirk would have done it in a heartbeat. As her eyes lowered to the colleague before her with the one handed comments that he usually threw at her.

Being something she would gladly welcome right at this moment as she looked to the older Spock, his gaze merging with hers there thoughts one…_his gaze staying fixed on Uhura as his eye took in the young McCoy and Spock at the same time._

His judgment on coming here, being to close to call - as his gaze shifted back to Kirk sensing somehow that he had made the right choice. With the last time he had seen this young man being without his knowledge either, that he had watched from a safe distance the Enterprise coming under its rightful captain.

The thought breaking there and to why his younger self had twice over since that time found him-self, sitting for longer than should be as acting captain. Something that filled him with unease as he remembered the words this Kirk had once mentioned to him.

Over his own father, the father taken from him at his birth and what even in this unconscious state seemed to have marked him for life. As he drew on that thought using it as a link to the unconscious prone figure as he concentrated.

Cutting the others in this medical bay out as he reached out slowly at first knowing that the biggest risk was - that he had no way of getting Kirk's consent this time round.

As his hand slowly placed itself into the meld touching the cold cheek and temple, with their being nothing at first as his hand stayed put trying to will what little life remained to reawaken enough to allow the meld to work fully.

His thoughts refocusing and his old friend was as ever not making it easy for him as he felt something flicker his touch on the strong features increasing. Kirk remaining unconscious and what he wanted to remain so as his Vulcan heritage fully took over calling on it to its highest degree.

As he felt the life relent no longer fighting him as images now flooded him, confusion taking hold as he felt this young man's immense pain, along with the venom which was killing him.

The images now slowing as he took the meld to its rightful place:

_It sounded distant at first as he turned the glass upside down on the bar table of this Iowa bar, the place a complete dive as he asked for another. Downing it again as the sound of his name clearly this time caused him to turn slowly and causally._

_With it not being Pike standing there as he somehow expected it would be but Spock and not the one he was overly familiar with either. As his blue eyes continued to look the half Vulcan in the eye the other completely un-phased by it as his blue eyes at last lowered._

_As he turned back to the bar instead completely ignoring the half Vulcan while at it finding another drink sitting waiting for him. Lifting it looking at the golden liquid as he took a sip a shiver running through him, the right hand which held the glass shaking a little, as the half Vulcan interrupted his thoughts:_

_'What you have in the glass would answer a lot of McCoy's current dilemma Kirk.'_

_It was a statement in which he in no way understood and did not try to as he replied on form asking the obvious:_

_'Where is Pike Spock?' _

_The other looked at him long and hard:_

_'You know the answer to that already Jim he's dead and has been for sometime.' _

_He went to speak then changed his mind seeing Spock meant every word and he was at the loosing side of this argument as he asked the only thing he could:_

_'What are you doing here then?'_

_The words hinting with humour, which was in no way returned as the half Vulcan took the seat beside him:_

_'As you seem determined to do this the hard way Jim might I ask you the same thing?' _

_My features tense our eyes coming to meet for a second time as the feeling which had been there earlier returns, causing my gaze to go round the bar before settling back on Spock who seems to have found some sort of amusement at my actions:_

_'I did it without your permission this time I mean you no harm Kirk.'_

_Without shifting my gaze I take another sip from the glass finding refuge in it as I shrug my shoulders replying honestly:_

_'No idea what your talking about Spock but then again your not the Spock I know to well either right?'_

_This causing a smile:_

_'Finely you acknowledge something at least Kirk.'_

_Spock's tone causing me to falter as he stops me from taking another drink our gaze melding to one as I drop the glass and its content…._

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. The Meld II

Star Trek – Into Darkness

The side Effect

Chapter Four

The Meld II

_It sounded distant at first as he turned the glass upside down on the bar table of this Iowa bar, the place a complete dive as he asked for another. Downing it again as the sound of his name clearly this time caused him to turn slowly and causally._

_With it not being Pike standing there as he somehow expected it would be but Spock and not the one he was overly familiar with either. As his blue eyes continued to look the half Vulcan in the eye the other completely un-phased by it as his blue eyes at last lowered._

_As he turned back to the bar instead completely ignoring the half Vulcan while at it finding another drink sitting waiting for him. Lifting it looking at the golden liquid as he took a sip a shiver running through him, the right hand which held the glass shaking a little, as the half Vulcan interrupted his thoughts:_

'_What you have in the glass would answer a lot of McCoy's current dilemma Kirk.'_

_It was a statement in which he in no way understood and did not try to as he replied on form asking the obvious:_

'_Where is Pike Spock?' _

_The other looked at him long and hard:_

'_You know the answer to that already Jim he's dead and has been for sometime.' _

_He went to speak then changed his mind seeing Spock meant every word and he was at the loosing side of this argument as he asked the only thing he could:_

'_What are you doing here then?'_

_The words hinting with humour, which was in no way returned as the half Vulcan took the seat beside him:_

'_As you seem determined to do this the hard way Jim might I ask you the same thing?' _

_My features tense our eyes coming to meet for a second time as the feeling which had been there earlier returns, causing my gaze to go round the bar before settling back on Spock who seems to have found some sort of amusement at my actions:_

'_I did it without your permission this time I mean you no harm Kirk.'_

_Without shifting my gaze I take another sip from the glass finding refuge in it as I shrug my shoulders replying honestly:_

'_No idea what your talking about Spock but then again your not the Spock I know to well either right?'_

_This causing a smile:_

'_Finely you acknowledge something at least Kirk.'_

_Spock's tone causing me to falter as he stops me from taking another drink our gaze melding to one as I drop the glass and its content…._

…_the glass smashing into what feels like a million pieces the sound ringing through every atom of my body as I bring my hand to my left temple pain searing from it as my breath staggers my hand falling at the same time…_

_My blue eyes turning away from Spock to look at the remnants of the content of the glass, which has changed colour to a grotesque black liquid. Which is splattered in a semi circle as my breathing comes slowly back into regularity the pain gone with it._

_As I look again to Spock:_

'_Everything not as it seems Captain?'_

_My blue eyes lift aware he has managed to get my full attention as I stubbornly keep my mouth firmly shut, as our gaze remains fixed on each other. The half Vulcan taking it as an omission nonetheless as he smiles:_

'_So you don't know me to well seems to work both ways Jim.'_

_The emotion cuts across in the tone as I relent to the look I am receiving, my gaze shifting unfocused to the floor. Feeling sweat on my brew as the tone shifts:_

'_You respect the chair, the Enterprise and all that goes with it since Khan, the loss of Pike and what happened to you then.'_

_I swallow hard not liking where this is going as I manage a side ways nod of sorts and that I am unwilling now to make eye contact with this older Spock. As he derives my thoughts anyway:_

'_Yet no captain can cheat death even once without there being serious repercussions would you not agree Kirk?'_

_Aware that I am being forced into talking my smoldering gaze as at last lifts to fully meet the half Vulcan's eyes as he continues:_

'_My influence on your life goes back to its very beginning though I did not know it then._

_It was also rightfully something you bluntly put across to me at our first encounter, Jim and where two Spock's co-exist now._

_There is only one James Tiberius Kirk and there in lies the problem.' _

_I shift my gaze slowly remembering all to clearly that snowy outpost that Spock had abandoned me at for mutiny; meeting this Spock then as I frown and where Mr. Scott had also in his own way been marooned and that I still can't grasp fully what I am being told. _

_As I voice it: _

'_Why are you telling me all this Spock?'_

_The words coming across with deadpan humour as I receive another one of those glares as I falter again under the look:_

'_Why are you so intent on beating yourself up Kirk?' _

_I flinch un-expectedly not answering him realizing we are at a stall mate of sorts Spock using it to his advantage the next words causing my head to rise fully:_

'_So has your own son to experience the same fate of not knowing his father Jim?'_

_The words stun me and I still don't get the gist of it, as I mutter a response:_

'_Spock your still not making any sense and you lost your home planet or does that not count anymore?'_

_My words not entirely the best as I get a frosted look this causing me to turn back to the bar ordering something else instead blankly ignoring the half Vulcan. Who does not try and stop me this time as I refrain from downing it:_

'_I will put it simply Kirk why did you not think there might be another far more straightforward reason to why she left the Enterprise.'_

_Spock arching his eyebrow my earlier good humour gone as I feel the colour, drain from my features as something slowly starts to dawn, my look turning deadly serious:_

'_We are not having this conversation Spock.'_

_The other smiling:_

'_No we're not going to have that conversation as you put it but it certainly is a major factor leading to your current state Jim.'_

_I roll my eyes the half Vulcan deciding to risk coming back into the nearer vicinity as I casually reply:_

'_As you are the genius here would you mind telling what my current state is?'_

'_No can do Jim.' _

_The reply not doing me any good and that he is worse than the other Spock as I try to hold my frustration and hot headedness at bay:_

'_Off course what was I thinking you're half Vulcan and you did not answer my earlier question either Spock?'_

_Spock returning the look finding his wit along with it:_

'_Pike won you over to join Star Fleet in this very bar, plus Iowa is where you grew up and though you try your best to hide it._

_You end up making choices that you think are right but instead put you directly in harms way to live up in someway to your late father._

_Is that not so Kirk?'_

_I close my eyes before slowly opening them and I am unable to answer – that Spock's words are indeed correct as he follows through in true Vulcan style:_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. Changing Factors

Star Trek – Into Darkness

The Side Effect

Chapter Five

Changing Factors

'_Why are you telling me all this Spock?'_

_The words coming across with deadpan humour as I receive another one of those glares as I falter again under the look:_

'_Why are you so intent on beating yourself up Kirk?' _

_I flinch un-expectedly not answering him realizing we are at a stall mate of sorts Spock using it to his advantage the next words causing my head to rise fully:_

'_So has your own son to experience the same fate of not knowing his father Jim?'_

_The words stun me and I still don't get the gist of it, as I mutter a response:_

'_Spock your still not making any sense and you lost your home planet or does that not count anymore?'_

_My words not entirely the best as I get a frosted look this causing me to turn back to the bar ordering something else instead blankly ignoring the half Vulcan. Who does not try and stop me this time as I refrain from downing it:_

'_I will put it simply Kirk why did you not think there might be another far more straightforward reason to why she left the Enterprise.'_

_Spock arching his eyebrow my earlier good humour gone as I feel the colour, drain from my features as something slowly starts to dawn, my look turning deadly serious:_

'_We are not having this conversation Spock.'_

_The other smiling:_

'_No we're not going to have that conversation as you put it but it certainly is a major factor leading to your current state Jim.'_

_I roll my eyes the half Vulcan deciding to risk coming back into the nearer vicinity as I casually reply:_

'_As you are the genius here would you mind telling what my current state is?'_

'_No can do Jim.' _

_The reply not doing me any good and that he is worse than the other Spock as I try to hold my frustration and hot headedness at bay:_

'_Off course what was I thinking you're half Vulcan and you did not answer my earlier question either Spock?'_

_Spock returning the look finding his wit along with it:_

'_Pike won you over to join Star Fleet in this very bar, plus Iowa is where you grew up and though you try your best to hide it._

_You end up making choices that you think are right but instead put you directly in harms way to live up in someway to your late father._

_Is that not so Kirk?'_

_I close my eyes before slowly opening them and I am unable to answer – that Spock's words are indeed correct as he follows through in true Vulcan style:_

'_Sacrificing your life for your crew is exactly what your father did, Pike also dared you to do better than him._

_You more than succeeded their Jim.'_

_The dark eyes give me a direct look with the words having a double meaning and to what else he is referring to being clinically dead as I shift uneasily feeling a cold sweat as I touch my left temple instinctively._

_Spock giving me a serious look:_

'_Your crew remains fiercely loyal captain. Even after what you put them through and are still putting them through Kirk.'_

_The tone hits with seriousness, I am not used to from this Spock. The half Vulcan for the first time hesitating as my blue eyes stay put waiting on whatever is coming next:_

'_The side effect of your own actions is vast Jim and mortality is not something to be played with for any reason.'_

_My blue eyes narrow feeling that statement carries more than the words as I cut in surprising myself:_

'_Your talking about where you came from Spock?' _

_The deadly serious gaze of the half Vulcan shining:_

'_Yes Jim and no father should witness his son's death like you did.' _

_I turn far to quickly, the room spinning before coming sharply back, into focus the Vulcan reaching out to support me in the same moment. As I reply almost repeating my earlier words anger finding a new foothold along with it:_

'_Why are you telling me all this?'_

_The words hang thick in the air as I completely regain my balance and composure as I take a step back, trying to put as much distance between myself and this older Spock. _

_No longer trusting him while at it, My features flushed with pain and anger that is still flooding through me to words I still don't completely understand with the drink at the bar no longer interesting me. _

_As the half Vulcan tries to make up for the miss judgment:_

'_It is of no consequence here Kirk and they were words you still needed to hear though you disapprove highly.' _

_Our eyes meet my own words falling like a dead weight between us - as the pain in my left temple returns ten fold along with it:_

'Understatement Spock.'

_The blue eyes shine with renewed intensity rebellion bristling below it the words a growl and that the conversation is through. The handsome features dark. As I don't let this young man entirely of the hook:_

'_Arrogance along with trying to make a point is one of your weaker traits old friend and your closest colleagues know that as well.' _

_I twitch the half Vulcan seeing it the pain searing deeper from my temple the friendly Vulcan tone echoing strangely:_

'_Khan's powers are growing but the Enterprise needs its one true captain to lead them Kirk.'_

_The younger mans features returning to the serious slightly offended look, which has been evident throughout. As our eyes meet melding to one again with there being a hint of understanding there - the blue depths revealing fresh pain…._

…_along with the warm personality that is doing the fighting for him at this moment the blue eyes remaining locked on me. With something else passing between us the understanding of the Vulcan ritual I am putting him through …_

…As the venom now increases it's hold on him the life struggling with the undo pressure of the meld. The distance breaking sharply – the image of Kirk now falling away far to quickly, the moment past as I pull in a long breath as the raw emotions and shear pain mix intangibly with my own.

My touch remaining where it is on the cold chin, cheek and left temple the link gone though. As my eyes open my hand drawing away slowly and gently from the motionless form to look at the other three individuals in this room.

McCoy now addressing my silence and the patient at the same time:

'Guess he was not much in the mood for listening Spock.'

My younger self-arching an eyebrow in response, Uhura looking only to Kirk as I respond suppressing a grin looking her way only:

'I enlightened him Bones that is usually all the encouragement a human being needs and whether he wakes up or not is entirely his decision the mind meld did what was necessary McCoy.'

Spock giving me that glare which I know far to well, as I look to the younger Spock and Uhura who have both picked up on the tone. However I'm not done as I look to the patient:

'So the minor point of the fact you've left what looks like a Vulcan insignia on his left temple is nothing to worry about?'

Uhura sending a warning look as the Spock I know far to well answers:

'Short term after effect due to him being unconscious and now I must attend the bridge Bones, your patient is still with us which is the main thing.'

The coldness of the response giving away that Spock does indeed care even though he has a funny way of showing it as I take in the look between. The older Spock and Uhura - one the half Vulcan who is currently leaving has somehow missed in his haste to get to the bridge.

With my half Vulcan friend apparently not wanting to discuss things with his older counterpart either as I test the waters again.

To what is adding to my own concerns:

'If we do find Khan and I do somehow manage to turn things around for him. Would you mind telling me how much of that mind meld he is going to remember Spock?'

This stopping the robbed Vulcan in his track's Uhura looking between us:

'Possibly all of it given time.'

The half Vulcan having reached the door:

'Live long and prosper Bones.'

As I return the look I am receiving my response toppled by the half Vulcan who speaks instead to my other colleague:

'Can I have a word Uhura?'

It's a statement the lieutenant giving him a direct look Uhura once more looking anxiously to Kirk and what is certain neither of them are going to fill me in, as she looks my way:

'Keep us informed Bones.'

The words hitting with a sharp bite, as she turns no longer looking at Kirk her full professionalism back as she heads for the door. Which shuts quietly behind her as I mutter a reply to myself.

Lifting Kirk's medical data as I glance for a second to the patient who has remained oblivious to his visitors bar maybe the exception of one. The half Vulcan who had performed the mind meld with his state not improving any the vitals still decreasing as I wonder to what that older Spock did do for him.

My thoughts shifting along with it too the data in front of me trying to make sense of the pile of medical and personal data, plus what Uhura and Spock did not need to mention. That this had partly been my call, Uhura seeing to it with heading back home the easy part.

As I look to my most difficult patient by far and always has been. My mind turning back to how I got one James T Kirk on board the Enterprise when he was not even meant to be on it: -

Thanks to giving him that shot of vaccine against viral infection of Melvaren Mud Fleas remembering the catastrophic results and allergic reaction. With Kirk even then knowing the Enterprise had been heading straight into a trap.

The thought breaking there merging it with what was on the personal records and indirectly to why Kirk seen Pike as some sort of father figure. With him never have gone back to Iowa since joining Star Fleet something, which as his doctor I could not help but read into.

With Kirk trying to put as much distance between where he had grown up as he could and what Spock had once pointed out directly at Star Fleet. That his birth had been in the midst of a battle one to which his father had died as Captain of the Kelvin.

Saving his son and wife along with hundreds of others with Kirk in everyway living up to that, sacrificing his own life for his crew as my thoughts rectify to my doing in it.

Bringing him back from the clinically dead thanks to my own quick thinking my thoughts clouding to what I had given to the Captain of this ship then. To finely get him to accept Khan's blood and the serum with the immune system, which had done a complete turn around after that.

Now being smashed to smithereens for a second time thanks to those klingons plus what this medical knowledge told him. That if he did somehow manage to get him back into the land of the living - Kirk's immune system was going to need to fend for itself and build its own immunity: -

As a stray thought entered his thoughts returning briefly to Kirk's allergic reaction on that first trip on the Enterprise as another sound startled him reminding him that out with his unconscious patient.

There was another being hiding out in the medical bay, as he heard the purr of the tribble with him barely having noticed it since Kirk's arrival here. The captain taking up all of his attention and what caused him to smile at this moment.

That Jim loathed the thing - the tribble almost knowing to be on its best behavior whenever Kirk was here. Plus the fact the captain for genuine reasons or maybe because of what happened before preferred to give these medical bays short shift if and when he could.

Something he could whole heartedly understand as his gaze slid back to the tribble with the captains dislike of this little tribble maybe being as much with why he kept it here, as anything else.

Plus he knew why Kirk disliked it so much. The tribble having a profound connection to the captain that it had been that fuzz ball alone which had help safe his life as McCoy looked at it.

With it having quit purring as his thoughts began to amalgamate aware it to had Khan's blood in it and what was now his current predicament to tackle. As he looked at the results of the tests he had run on Kirk's blood.

Plus one calculation he had already made with these results that whatever had contaminated his blood had not been from another one of Khan's crew. With it being about his only small comfort though it helped none.

His thoughts bouncing of each other and thinking of Khan as he looked at the medical data a thought flashing through his mind. As he now ignored both the tribble and Kirk as he made contact with the bridge:

'Spock'

It took a moment the voice annoyed of the intrusion:

'I gather you have something to tell me Bones?

As I ignore the comment:

'Khan's initial attack was in London the details were only shared with the highest in Star Fleet the information confidential and remained that way even after the death of Carol's father.'

The answer not coming immediately as I get a flat reply:

'Yes that would be correct McCoy but can I ask why you want the information?'

McCoy looked from the data in his hand, then to Kirk and then to the tribble before replying:

'It's not so much Khan which interests me Spock but the individual who set of the bomb.'

I pause aware I have managed to get this half Vulcan interested as I know get an explosion of information on the data board in front of me. My gaze sifting through the facts finely finding what I am looking for replying while at it:

'Khan helped safe a young girls life with his own serum I would say and though it's a long shot acting captain I'm sure it's that girls blood which has been used to contaminate Kirk.'

My gaze shifting for a moment to Kirk for the first time feeling the tinniest glimmer of hope as I now switch my gaze back Spock now appearing on the monitor:

'London it is then and though he likes an audience I sense Khan will be hiding in the shadows for now Bones.'

The half Vulcan managing a smile to that comment as my thoughts turn back to our earlier words:

'We need to inform one scientific officer of our captains condition as well.'

We shift each other a look almost butting horns on the point Spock answering in true form:

'If you say so Bones.'

I shake my head not answering him as I turn back to the tribble my medical knowledge ticking over on a new high. With blood from this fuzz pot needed as well combined with the unconscious patients as I chew over what else is needed.

The serum used on Kirk originally destroyed with that fact not mattering that it would have done no good anyway. As I take into consideration what does and what I am still lacking the catalyst in all this and that whatever those klingons used.

Kirk's defenses had not fought it a fact that worried more than anything as I look again to the patient. With all these things combined making him by far the worst of all patients and then some.

As I glance nervously to the vitals and that if they were bad earlier they were a hell of a lot worse now as I curse letting Spock perform that mind meld with the mark still being at the left temple.

My professional mode returning and the underlying fact whether he had brought this on himself or not. This ship was at a loss without him as my agitated thoughts niggle on whatever Uhura seemed to be keeping to herself the other Spock pointing it out neatly – with neither of them sharing it more to the point.

Shaking the thought off along with the other Spock's familiar yet strange last words to me and right now I am relying on only two things. How quickly Scotty can get us back to Earth without breaking the Enterprise in the process and whether this stubborn young captain will hang in there long enough to make it worth the trip…

As my eyes shut in almost despair….

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Uncharted Territory

Star Trek – Into Darkness

The Side Effect

Chapter Six

Uncharted Territory

'We need to inform one scientific officer of our captains condition as well.'

The doctor's tone remaining the same as I reply and we are not whole-heartedly in agreement:

'If you say so Bones.'

McCoy shaking his head not answering the monitor blinking off and the one thing, which has changed visibly, the hope he could see in the doctor's eyes for the first time.

As Spock took into consideration the multiple problems he was currently facing with whether the girl was in London or not just being a start. That Khan may have already taken her out the picture though he somehow doubted it if he knew Khan and Bones connection made with the incident in London

Was there first real clue - long shot or not - to the venom which was killing Kirk and the underlying fact time was running out his thoughts getting no further on that score - as he seen Uhura return to her post and she had not looked his way which left no doubt that she was hiding something from him and he had no doubt who it concerned.

As he caught her attention:

'Has he left Uhura?'

Her delicate gaze remaining on her work and she knew who, he meant his other self:

'Yes Spock is there anything else _captain_?'

The sarcastic use of captain something he had seen her use on Kirk often enough and she was not looking him in the eye as he replied:

'It involves Kirk what you are not telling me Uhura and partly what my older self enlightened him too?'

This time there gaze met as she grinned:

'In a manner of speaking yes but right now Kirk is relying on you being the Captain Spock.'

His eyes stayed set on Uhura seeing the love shining there as well and for whatever reason. Pushing the subject was going to get him no further answers with her instead turning the tables -with the latter, part of her statement.

As he deliberately now turned away from her. His thoughts turning back to where they had been and beyond the multiple problems facing him with Bones being right that Kirk had been completely out of sorts. Ever since Carol Marcus had left the Enterprise.

Wound up and over arrogant being the best way of putting it and that from reading between the lines they had not parted on good terms at all. Kirk ironically bearing the brunt of it plus what he now understood that he cared deeply for her as his thoughts glided to the words uttered by Kirk.

Before going to meet with those Klingon's that he could handle them:

'_No problem.' _

Plus the fact there had been no talking him out it. With that stubborn brash nature winning his colleagues round with no one standing in his way and as happened every time Jim mentioned there being - no problem….

He as second in command - ended up with every problem under the sun the anniversary of Pike's death not helping any… with a different thought playing on his mind. That unlike Kirk he had, had two parents throughout his young life even if they were from two different worlds.

As his Vulcan mind stayed there to what the captain of this ship never barely mentioned Iowa and where he grew up. Furthermore that it was linked back to his past and his father's death on the Kelvin and somehow without meaning to came through even now in his every action and emotion.

Plus what he knew without asking that his life from its very beginning. Had been tough and a tortured one and that Kirk lived for the moment. Something which in it's own way had only grown since that first encounter with Khan….

With Jim in the time since growing in confidence and stature - with him doing right by both his ship and crew in a way that made him more unique, more versatile and far more independent from the rest of his Star Fleet counter parts.

Plus what underlay that something his closest colleagues all knew far to well. That there was also a wiser more respectful and equally more vulnerable captain who commanded this ship - one that had not resonated fully before that deadly run in with Khan…

As his thoughts snapped to the present with every member of Kirk's crew now dealing with the repercussions of the actions taken then. Khan having returned the klingon's helping him.

His thoughts now shattering to the Kirk who had returned from signing that peace treaty and that it did indeed as Bones put it 'all add up'. As his eyes closed going back to what every colleague of his - on the bridge had witnessed – McCoy happening to be there as well.

With it being something that none of them wanted to experience again as his thoughts collided to two days previously and the Kirk who had returned from meeting those Klingon's:

'_Spock if you are disagreeing though you don't sound it by the way. Why did you let me go alone in the first place?' _

_The door opens out onto the bridge the captains pace as ever not slowing down any. As I study the handsome set features, which are decidedly white the blue eyes uncharacteristically glazed. _

_With nothing else seeming to be dramatically amiss though the unreliable behavior is even, more high strung than before he left this ship as I reply:_

'_Logically speaking I could not stand in your way Jim especially when it comes too a peace mission.'_

_This causing a smile and a pat on the shoulder:_

'_See so what are you worrying about I told you there would be no problem Spock.'_

_My gaze staying strung on the young captain. The words about right and its not the statement, which is worrying my Vulcan senses as the look in the glazed blue eyes changes sphere._

_The blue changing to a shade darker as he takes, the chair Uhura exchanging a glance also picking up on my own feelings her quizzical gaze landing on Kirk who shifts her a look. _

_With them practically crossing swords on the exchange as Uhura cuts to the point:_

'_As lieutenant I can see your in slight disagreement over those Klingon's so what's the problem Captain?'_

_The question usually topical enough to cause a little comical comradely from Kirk the next words proving the opposite the tone deadly:_

'_They are a weak race and they agreed to peace what more do you want Spock?'_

_With the handsome features now being cruelly twisted the questioning look in the eye going way and beyond the words. His usually friendly manner's entirely gone Uhura turning sharply to meet my own gaze and what is running through both our heads._

_Those words totally uncharacteristic of our captain along with the look currently across the handsome set features. As I beat the lieutenant to it trying to figure out what just happened:_

'_Can I ask why you call them a weak race Jim?'_

_My tone calm and Uhura has not been the only one to hear the captain's strange words with both Sulu and Chekov listening in as I am point blank ignored:_

'_This is your captain James T Kirk speaking. The klingon's have agreed to peace on our terms without incident granting us full access to their supplies and weaponry also._

_It is therefore in our best interests to go deeper into uncharted Klingon territory and the Enterprise will reset her course immediately.' _

_The rich tone fades the statement even more impractical than the earlier one and it's a decision he's made entirely on his own once more and what sends another alarm through me._

_That even when trying to make a point Kirk does not do things this rashly without some discussion at least - the entire bridge now managing to go into a deafening silence in response. As Uhura's gaze for a second time link's with my own the look alone speaking volumes…. _

_The disbelief spreading Sulu taking the initiative to speak up instead:_

'_Captain I can't let you do that.' _

_With the helmsman now looking for support Uhura giving it:_

'_Can I ask what on earth has taken possession of our captain?' _

_Uhura matching Kirk's handsome gaze the reply off beat:_

'_As captain you don't have the right to question me Uhura.'_

_The Lieutenant quickly striding over to Kirk there, gaze meeting awkwardly as she leans gracefully forward to his current height at the chair the smirk disappearing from the handsome features:_

'_You are making it my right to question you captain and putting your crew and ship at complete risk in this way is not you Sir.'_

_Uhura now rising to her full height folding her arms and she is not done with him yet:_

'_Remember the klingon which nearly took your head off when we found Khan would you describe that as weak?_

_Plus this commander Kruge might have signed for peace Kirk but you are not usually the type of captain to take it for granted that he would stick to it are you?'_

_I smile my glance meeting the lieutenants and she has just done my job for me as all eyes fall back to Kirk with both Sulu and Chekov giving him the same glare. The silence amplifying as I try to read the usually over talkative Kirk._

_With my own inner anxieties growing that have been steadily building since he beamed back on board. As I take in the look that he is currently sending Uhura's way the lieutenant sending it right back at him Kirk's stance remaining submissively indifferent as I hear a distinct sound from behind me._

_Another two high-ranking colleagues entering the bridge McCoy and Mr. Scott looking none to happy either as the look on both there faces changes to what they've just walked into. Their gaze now firmly set on the captain and although it should be my turn as second in command to question him further. _

_I refrain from doing so as I remember a long ago situation on this very bridge. Where Kirk questioned me in the same way and what I am seeing right now in parallel. That he is emotionally compromised in someway and there is something else far wrong with him as the blue eyes look directly into mine._

_Something essential now missing in that look the features even paler as the tone cuts across:_

'_Do you have anything to add to Uhura's statement Spock?'_

_Uhura flinching at the tone used against her, tears showing in her eyes Kirk switching his gaze between us, Bones giving me a direct look and I won't do it to him. With that one Star Fleet rule not going to be used this time, no matter how emotionally compromised he is._

_That he is my friend as I try to calm the growing emotions among the crew as I flip the coin in Uhura's favor:_

'_Logically speaking yes but Uhura is correct Captain.'_

_The blue eyes snapping back to Uhura the jawbone moving into a stubborn slant as she now steps back. Her gaze now buckling under the steal fury of the blue eyes set on her, with Sulu quickly stepping between them._

_The helmsman standing his ground the entire crew aware that this is uncharted territory. Fear underlying it to what is coming next from Kirk the silence somehow managing to personify itself in an area that is usually a hub of activity._

_With another voice striking out and not the least bit worried about speaking their own mind:_

'_You know something captain there is no need to go upsetting yourself over the misses leaving you. It just don't mean you take it out at a time like this on your own crew laddie.' _

_The Scottish anecdote at the end not helping any as McCoy next to Scotty mutters a reply for the chief engineer to keep his mouth shut. As it is ignored with the engineer at least managing to shift Kirk's attention the scot keeping the momentum going:_

'_It's not that l like disagreeing with you captain, I mean it don't happen to often and I usually end up loosing my job over it but that's not the point Sir._

_Your giving orders we can't follow through and putting it bluntly you know that Captain.'_

_Kirk's gaze becoming more unhinged by the second as Scotty comes to a brief halt the young captain swiveling away from Sulu and Uhura. Breaking the distance to directly face his chief engineer in almost a flick of an eye._

_Scotty meeting his gaze head on greeting the captain with a smile, which is in no way returned as the scot stands his ground finishing his statement:_

'_You don't look to good Captain and your no thinking straight when it comes to best interests of either the Enterprise or her crew Sir.'_

_With there being some clear murmuring of agreement among the crew, Kirk's unfocused gaze moving off the chief engineer to Bones, Chekov, Sulu who has came back within the nearer vicinity along with Uhura whose gaze is now aflame. _

_Her eye meeting the captains briefly her look only one of mounting concern as the captains gaze comes back this way. The situation unfamiliar to him as I note Bones who steps closer deliberately trying to get this currently mute captain to speak:_

'_Are you Ok Jim?'_

_McCoy waited taking in the unstable look in the blue eyes, the handsome features pale and translucent and what this entire crew knows. That there captain is lost to them Spock not being the one to intervene though._

_As he looked at the half Vulcan and it did not surprise him, that he had a good idea to why - to when Pike made Jim first officer his mutiny then and his later return with Scotty questioning Spock then forcing his resignation. _

_His own thoughts now returning to the present his gaze switching back to a very different Kirk from way back then. The captain's words barely audible even from this short distance as he now ignores all of us._

_Heading straight towards Sulu's post the helmsman the first to catch onto to what he is about to do as he stops him in his tracks:_

'_That would be highly unadvisable captain but if you are wanting a fight go ahead.'_

_The words no more than out his mouth, Kirk swinging a mean left hook as the helmsman ducks using his own well, homed skills to fight back almost but not quite managing to match the captain's._

_His agile frame helping as he stops the second blow from making contact Kirk's right fist coming to dead halt Sulu's left hand nimbly holding it from going any further as the helmsman's gaze stays put._

_Scotty's audible Scottish twang voicing greater concern as my skills at last kick me into action, seeing Kirk wavering the athletic frame beginning to fail him with the almost inhuman conduct shown in these passing moments buckling completely._

_As I draw close enough to Sulu to finely look Kirk fully in the eye. The blue eyes not registering me as Sulu lets go of the fist the hand. Falling onto my shoulder supporting him while at it as he looks up._

_The eyes remaining unnaturally vacant in no way seeing me as I take in the translucent white features. Foreboding passing through me as my medical expertise takes over trying to treat him as any other patient. _

_My other hand reaching out to late as he falls back to the floor the blue eyes closing as I work quickly. The signs not good, as I realize he is slipping into unconsciousness fast and its, multiple symptoms with what's wrong with him being way too early to tell._

_As I try to diagnose the immediate his youth not helping him any. The pulse rate quadruple it's normal as my thoughts compounding to when he had last been my patient. To when he had been clinically dead as I feel something click._

_Thinking off Khan the murderous terrorist who safely afterwards had been entombed once more as my thoughts derive to the here and now. Kirk's behavior not unlike what Khan's had been as I toss the thought to the side for now._

_The eye dilated as I begin to bark orders to my nearest comrades to get him to med bay as I turn to Spock my anger surfacing:_

'_The ships yours acting captain and before you ask I've not got a clue to what the hell is wrong with him Spock.' _

_As I turn back doing the necessary as someone lightly touches my shoulder with it being Uhura and what shows the loyalty to Kirk, as she now helps me my eye meeting hers in silent acknowledgement. _

_My eye leaving the patients briefly as I look to Sulu and Scotty with it needing no words as Mr. Scott speaks:_

'_Now what are we going to do Spock?'_

_It is a question within a question Scotty directing it solely my way. As I look to McCoy, Uhura and the other figure who Bones is working on, the earlier rollercoaster of emotions forgotten as I do find something to say to the chief engineer:_

'_What Kirk would ordinarily have done Scotty wait for our opponents next move and see if the captain did indeed manage a peace treaty.'_

_The words sink in hard Bones the first to reply:_

'_Great logical but I don't know whether it's a klingon or someone else who did this to him and until I run more tests and get him stabilized._

_Your going to tell me we've got no option bar wait here you crazy half Vulcan.'_

_His words hitting with wit, emotion and sarcasm with him now being to preoccupied to listen to my reply:_

'_Correct Bones but staying here is also to risky Sulu take us to the edge of Klingon territory till McCoy identifies what is wrong with the captain.'_

_The helmsman sharing a look with Scotty and the two are in agreement as Sulu speaks it:_

'_Will do acting captain but whatever is wrong with Kirk goes way and beyond some klingon's sir.'_

With those words of Sulu being near accurate two days on. McCoy doing his best in difficult circumstances and for his Vulcan ways, he had more hindered the doctor than helped him and what they had at least managed to figure out.

That Kirk's treaty had stood in word at least with the other half of it not – the klingon's remaining true to character in some respects and what McCoy had indentified.

That Khan could no longer be in his tomb and why it had prompted him to contact his other self. The mind meld a risky move and he had been kept in the dark in some respects to the results, his older self-divulging nothing. Uhura choosing to keep it so as well though she evidently knew more than him.

As his thoughts got no further, the Enterprise falling majestically out of warp speed and what goes without saying. That there not home yet the view all inspiring and beautiful with them being on the outer rim of earth's home galaxy as he heard the defined Scottish ascent:

'Sorry captain necessary move unless you want a burned out ship.

Maximizing the warp drive comes with draw back's and this is one of them should only take the coolant moments to work though.'

Scotty breaking the connection equally as quickly as Uhura now turns:

'We are being hailed by a klingon ship Spock.'

The serious tone matching the look in her eyes as I nod trying not to think about Kirk as the view changes, to a distinctly familiar klingon – Kruge as the atmosphere on the bridge changes stunned silence filling the void as I speak:

'This is a pleasant surprise commander but can I ask why?'

With the klingon returning the serious gaze:

'I believe you are acquainted with Khan acting captain he doubled crossed us to get to Kirk.

Plus your rightful captain is now of value to us in more ways than one.'

I arch an eyebrow not taking his word for it:

'Would you elaborate in the finer details commander?'

The klingon smiling:

'Kirk cheated death once but he's unlikely to survive the venom Khan gave us to poison him with without our help Spock.'

I frown still not liking it with Kruge being the direct administrator of that venom his peace treaty forfeited by the part played as I reply coldly:

'No deal commander and why is a dying captain of any use to you now?'

The words hanging there as the klingon nods bringing forward a member of our crew, an individual already meant to be back at the fleet and someone who means much to Kirk.

Carol Marcus and she is there prisoner with the science officer visibly frightened but unscathed as the klingon up's the ante:

'Khan holds her as much responsible as Kirk I could easily take her life however I will exchange her for your captain and your ship also Spock.'

The threat all to clear, as I don't pause in answering:

'Still no deal Kruge and until you tell this crew why Kirk is so valuable to you then the threat is a empty one do with her what you want commander.'

As I look the female science officer in the eye hoping the bluff gambles for enough time as I break the link deliberately with the klingon ship. Uhura wasting no time in moving from her post:

'I hope that was you attempting to help her captain.'

The tone deadly as we look each other in the eye as the delicate features change as she moves closer taking hold of my left wrist, the words no more than a whisper as I give her a stunned look.

To what she has been keeping from me my thoughts now taking into careful consideration the physiological repercussions from that mind meld. If the captain does indeed wake up something, which at this moment in time, is highly unlikely, and the klingon has a frustrating point.

That we do indeed need there help as Uhura adds something else:

'Kirk won't hang in there much longer acting captain and our chances of making it home are near minimal thanks to Kruge.

Plus our klingon commander sounded serious about his offer but you still need to be the one coming out on top so what do you suggest Spock?'

The hand gently letting go of my left wrist the amalgamation of problems reaching breaking point and the one individual who usually thrives in this sort of situation. Is well out of it as my thoughts turn temporarily to Carol Marcus with Uhura's news changing things somewhat.

With whether the captain wakes up or not adding to it with one thought creeping in. That even if this was to work to trust the klingon to help safe Kirk. There was a high possibility Khan's venom may have scared him in other ways his thoughts going back to the captain who had collapsed on this very bridge.

As he shut the thought of gaining strength from Uhura's gaze and right now he was going to need to trust that klingon whether he liked it or not. That Bones needed any help he could get and that the klingon ship could indeed give that as long as it was not an all out trap.

With Khan still being to deal with and whatever else he was working towards as his thoughts ground to a halt. The decision made and there was no other option when it came to between crew and ship and the captain's life.

The idea something Kirk might identify with and he was going to need to judge it just right that they were in essence out of time as it is. McCoy stating it already as he made Bones his first port of call contacting him in the same way the doctor had earlier.

McCoy looking less than chuffed as he spoke:

'Any change Bones?'

He already knew the answer as the doctor replied matter of factually:

'No but its not why you are contacting me directly and going back home is out the question for now so I can only assume.

You've come to some sort of decision that might actually help both the captain and me while you are it?'

As I give my first proper smile McCoy as ever giving character to the dire situation as I reply:

'Yes I have and Scotty has the offspring of the tribble you keep down there that Kirk can't stand. Although he ironically got no problem with Mr. Scotts brood.'

The doctor giving him a puzzled look nodding in answer, as I now contact our chief engineer Uhura coming up beside me as I speak firmly before Scotty can get the chance:

'Your unscheduled stop may have done us a favor Scotty.'

As the scot speaks up:

'Currently not seeing it like that acting captain and your no contacting me for nothing Sir?'

With my next words causing him pause:

'Kirk was going to attempt to sabotage the ship before he slid into unconsciousness Mr. Scott and we also need to gain control of the klingon ship immediately if there is any hope of saving him.'

I stop as I hear a quite mutter from the other end the Scottish tone deadly serious:

'Your asking me to sabotage our own beloved ship to safe our own crew and Kirk's life Spock?'

Silence my reply to him as he gets the deeper drift of where I am going:

'Alright then but can I ask what else you got on mind to making this work Spock?'

As Uhura links her hand through mines as I reply with humour:

'With some help from those tribbles of yours and a great deal of luck along with it.'

Scotty getting no chance to reply with luck something I don't usually acquire to as I turn my gaze to that all inspiring view the only thing ruining it being the klingon ship that we need to get onto. With it maybe being a good thing Kirk is not awake to argue it out that the ship is his heart and he as acting captain was about to take it away.

With it being the crew and their lives, which mattered most along with their safety, and it was his best only option. One the captain's life now hung by as Uhura put his thoughts into words:

'I hope you know what you are doing Spock for he's not going to thank you for it but he's not awake at the moment to do the arguing.

So I will do it for him and hope your plan works so as he can wake up and give you what you deserve.'

Her lopsided smile and hopeful tone enough as she turns away linking him back with the klingon ship as he stood up as captain to do his duty…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Equilibrium Divergence – Part 1

Star Trek – Into Darkness

The Side Effect

Chapter Seven

Equilibrium Divergence – Part 1

_The Iowa land gave way some feet ahead it was also where his rebellious streak had landed him in even more trouble. Wrecking the __chevy corvette an incident that had passed in his earlier adolescence as he now turned away looking to his new set of wheels._

_His handsome features for a moment turning serious to the bike and for now at least it helped part of his unruly cravings. With it offering an easy means of escape and the open road as his blue eyes extended beyond the bike._

_To what formed a major part of the distinct skyline in this heartland of Iowa the Riverside Shipyard's which currently lay empty. With it being while since he had seen any of those Star Fleet ships being built here and indirectly when they were in use._

_It somehow or other forged a connection to his father as his gaze for a moment slide to what else he could see from here the river, which meandered beyond the fertile farmland._

_As his gaze swung back to those shipyard's feeling the cool night air for the first time. The sun having just set, the first stars beginning to prick the evening sky and what more importantly fully brought him to this setting and place. _

_The site magnetically all inspiring the shipyards adding to it, with the stars his blue eyes rested on leaving only awe and what furthermore lay beyond Iowa - the Americas and earth his home planet always intriguing him and fuelling his imagination._

_His thoughts now coming to a sharp halt thinking again of the father he had never once known or met. With it being that huge loss - to something he had never really known or could fully comprehend being something he carried with him at all times. Though he equally tried not to think about it to often._

_With what he felt at this moment – that same intrigue and yearning for something beyond this lonely outpost being something which could only have come from one place…. _

_As his features now clouded with no one filling his fathers place. The chasm left causing further friction. With a mother who he indeed loved though failed to understand. With the countless father figures who had filled his childhood and adolescence only leaving distrust and resentment._

_His blue eyes closing in pain the thoughts compounding to the feelings he could in no way control and what little he did know about his father only added to the enigma and pain. _

_As his blue eyes went heaven wards to the stars and the fact today was his birthday a significant one at that. With his mother giving him something unexpected. With the information gained from her on his father being slight at best and that they had both named him._

_His features managing a smile and the one thing she had told him often enough. As he dug into the top pocket of the jacket revealing the old style Star Fleet pin the gift from his mother on this day of days._

_As he took in its far deeper significance that it had been the last thing his father had given to her before the attack on the Kelvin and it had been a token of love for there unborn child and a good luck charm._

_His blue eyes snapping open at that thought gripping the pin tighter feeling blood trickling from his palm, as he now realised the grip, the pin falling with the action as his features turned stubborn. _

_The trickle of blood from his palm, following the same path as the old rustic pin to the rick soil beneath the blood loss minimal as his right hand came back to the Star Fleet Pin. Seeing it sparkle in the dying light as he lifted it knowing it gave another link to a father he barely had any real knowledge off._

_With his rebellious nature causing his mother and brother greater concern and though his older brother had gave him some clues. The subject of their father was one discussed only when the need arose and the fact he partly blamed him for his death. _

_One he could not blame him over and a thought he could not shift either – that he was somehow responsible for his own father's death as he swallowed hard. Tucking the pin back, into the jacket pocket his gaze once more, going to the vast cosmos up above. _

_With landing himself in a whole heap of trouble being something, which seemed to come naturally. Even more so with women as his serious thoughts changed sphere the right of passage already having been made._

_His blue eyes shifting of the stars above as he now made a move and though this date should be one of celebration. It was always one more enriched with a depthless pain that struck deep to his very heart and soul._

_With what he had inherited from his father being something he seemed more often than not to fight against. That joining the Star Fleet was not one of his top priorities even though he was now just age enough that he could do._

_As he started the bike his blue eyes falling back the other way and the light which flickered some way of in the far distance, his mother's house and his home with going back there._

_Something he would rather not do at this moment his unruly hot headiness already having left its mark and the fact he was more than capable of looking after himself. With his head turning instead in the direction he was now heading._

_To a place he was coming pretty familiar with and the individuals it seemed to draw Star Fleet members quite often among them and though younger than most to getting a pass into it._

_He more than had the means - as he smiled mischievously his thought's gone from their earlier deep emotions to what his youth was yet to accomplish. As he now hit the open road, pushing the bike to its maximum._

_The Iowa landscape blurring his thoughts merging to one to the father who had given his life, saving him, his mother and countless others with that fact alone telling him what kind of person his father had been._

_As the earlier pain now returned finding a new alcove and it was something he could not fight. That it ruled his every emotion and heart….._

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	8. Equilibrium Divergence Part 2

Star Trek – Into Darkness

The Side Effect

Chapter Eight

Equilibrium Divergence – Part wee bit still to come!

As his blue eyes went heaven wards to the stars and the fact today was his birthday a significant one at that. With his mother giving him something unexpected. With the information gained from her on his father being slight at best and that they had both named him.

His features managing a smile and the one thing she had told him often enough. As he dug into the top pocket of the jacket revealing the old style Star Fleet pin the gift from his mother on this day of days.

As he took in its far deeper significance that it had been the last thing his father had given to her before the attack on the Kelvin and it had been a token of love for there unborn child and a good luck charm.

His blue eyes snapping open at that thought gripping the pin tighter feeling blood trickling from his palm, as he now realised the grip, the pin falling with the action as his features turned stubborn.

The trickle of blood from his palm, following the same path as the old rustic pin to the rick soil beneath the blood loss minimal as his right hand came back to the Star Fleet Pin. Seeing it sparkle in the dying light as he lifted it knowing it gave another link to a father he barely had any real knowledge off.

With his rebellious nature causing his mother and brother greater concern and though his older brother had gave him some clues. The subject of their father was one discussed only when the need arose and the fact he partly blamed him for his death.

One he could not blame him over and a thought he could not shift either – that he was somehow responsible for his own father's death as he swallowed hard. Tucking the pin back, into the jacket pocket his gaze once more, going to the vast cosmos up above.

With landing himself in a whole heap of trouble being something, which seemed to come naturally. Even more so with women as his serious thoughts changed sphere the right of passage already having been made.

His blue eyes shifting of the stars above as he now made a move and though this date should be one of celebration. It was always one more enriched with a depthless pain that struck deep to his very heart and soul.

With what he had inherited from his father being something he seemed more often than not to fight against. That joining the Star Fleet was not one of his top priorities even though he was now just age enough that he could do.

As he started the bike his blue eyes falling back the other way and the light which flickered some way of in the far distance, his mother's house and his home with going back there.

Something he would rather not do at this moment his unruly hot headiness already having left its mark and the fact he was more than capable of looking after himself. With his head turning instead in the direction he was now heading.

To a place he was coming pretty familiar with and the individuals it seemed to draw Star Fleet members quite often among them and though younger than most to getting a pass into it.

He more than had the means - as he smiled mischievously his thought's gone from their earlier deep emotions to what his youth was yet to accomplish. As he now hit the open road, pushing the bike to its maximum.

The Iowa landscape blurring his thoughts merging to one to the father who had given his life, saving him, his mother and countless others with that fact alone telling him what kind of person his father had been.

As the earlier pain now returned finding a new alcove and it was something he could not fight. That it ruled his every emotion and heart…..

'Well it's not everyday a Star Fleet ship let alone the Enterprise gets blown up by her own crew and more to the point we're still playing a dangerous game of Russian roulette Spock.'

The doctor's gruff tone, diminishing the current glare, his only further appreciation and acceptable given the circumstances, plus that they were by no means out the woods yet. As Uhura took up the point:

'Bones are you disagreeing with your own judgment or that the Enterprise is gone.

Plus you have now given Kirk a fighting chance is that not a good thing McCoy?'

The delicate tone cuts across to me as I look to both Uhura and Spock. Seeing the closeness they share and are completely unable to hide. Her words truth as my anger remains:

'Turning things around for him even slightly thanks to Kruge leaves me more than a little troubled Uhura.

Plus there is the remnant's of the catalyst, which is still in Kirk's system and over and above.

Physiologically I got no doubt he's going to be scared thanks to Khan's venom, that mind meld which you decided upon and whatever else is going on in that head of his.'

As my own voice fades out my gaze looking round this well homed Klingon ship which was now home the med bay surprisingly good for the race as my own thoughts turn inward.

To my own statement with the klingon commander indeed sticking to his word, his antidote crucial to helping Kirk combined with my own medical expertise. With Khan's blood crucially in part taken out of the equation thanks to the commander.

Kruge giving him proof enough of that front. The little mixed blood, from the tribble in all that was needed the klingon not trusting him either to what as Kirk's doctor. He added vitally to that klingon antidote. Something to further break the death grip of the catalyst and the venom…

With the patients history helping him on that score - and his own actions previously with the klingon's being clever to what they used to spark the catalyst and venom.

The larvae a variant of what he had once used to get Kirk on board the Enterprise and more importantly that the captains system had not recognized it or fought it in the least.

With that being the indeterminate denominator being one he had used to his advantage his medical expertise taking a different route from before with him learning from his own past mistakes.

As his thoughts shifted slowly aware that Kruge and one other member of the Klingon crew were all that was left. The rest dead thanks to Spock's genius and a great deal of luck, with the Klingon commander being left with no option bar hold up his end of the deal.

One that had swung the pendulum back in Kirk's favor and though Kruge was now at there mercy he felt there was another hidden reason to why the klingon was maintaining his word.

As the acting captain again spoke:

'He will wake up though McCoy?'

His serious tone causing me to smile despite myself as I reply my thoughts returning to Kirk and that thing's have indeed been turned:

'Yeah you can count on that one at least acting captain.'

With them again having come far to close to loosing him and what he knew that though he was in essence back in the land of the living, the vitals steadily improving - he still had a all out bad feeling…

One, steadily growing with it being far to close a shave and the only counteraction that this time at least he had not played god as such. That Kirk's lack of immunity now was evidence of that and that Spock's earlier words to him.

That maybe like before it had not been Kirk's time and the venom. Which Kruge had been the administrator off and his further antidote had indirectly re-aligned things but at a far greater cost. The Enterprise there ship and Kirk's constant already gone…

With the half-vulcan acting captain picking up on my own growing negativity and that as a doctor my overall outlook for the rightful captain of a now klingon ship. Is still all out pessimistic in an entirely different way as I take in the other new highly significant factor:

'Our klingon friend is also right about how much of a commodity our captain now holds.'

With that thought weighing heavily on both of us as the half Vulcan chips in:

'Your talking about his blood McCoy.'

Our gaze meets Spock taking my answering look as confidence enough finishing the statement:

'Khan is not going to be the only enemy to deal with Bones.'

This causing a hint of honor on my part:

'Your telling me and then your wondering why the hell I am so worried about our klingon commander?'

McCoy sending his earlier glare back this way Bones not messing with the facts of the situation:

'This is what I get for hitting his system with everything I could before Spock and valuable though his blood now is this is not genesis.'

'Meaning what Bones?'


End file.
